theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Skyla
Princess Skyla is the daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Older sister of the Crystal Crusaders, and Flurry Heart. She later gains a Crystal Dragon named Crystal Heart. Bio Personality As a young filly, Skyla was a little timid of the world around her. She often tries to stick with her cousins, siblings, and parents' sides throughout the day. But she is easily scared most of the time, especially near Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling Troopers. Skyla is even scared by Figge and Ocellus sometimes (but only a little scared, as she knows they're good Changelings.) But by Season 5-6 Skyla eventually grew out of her fear-based personality becoming a lot braver and daring. By Season 7, Skyla officially lost all of her old fears and now works to learn everything she can from her mother so she can take her place should she pass away, and very protective of her siblings and family. Then upon meeting Peterson, her opinion of Changelings began to change completely, now no longer seeing them as Selfish, War Mongering Savages serving their queen, but poor individuals forced into a life of murder and chaos. And seeing how much Peterson was trying to change and not be like his former comrades, Skyla began to fall in love with Peterson. Eventually getting married to him in " ". Then having 3 children with him. Physical Appearance Skyla is a young alicorn with a pink coat, and has a Moderate violet mane and tail with gold streaks in it, that is curled like Sweetie Belle's own. She also has crystal blue colored eyes. With light pink eyelids. She often wears a golden tiara similar to her aunt Celestia's. But then she gained her Cutie Mark, a Heart with a shooting Star. As she grew into a young adult, Skyla's mane gained some light blue and her wings got white feathers within her pink ones. Then in the year 45 ABDM, Skyla started wearing a crystal blue and purple dress with Golden Hoove guards each with a diamond heart on the center of them with a brand new tiara crown with a Large Diamond Heart on the center Main weaponry *Stoner 63 assault rifle *USTA UTS-15 shotgun *TEC-9 submachine gun *Desert Eagle Mk. I pistol *Crystal Blue Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Magic: Flight: Force Skills: '''Being an offspring of 2 powerful Jedi Masters, Skyla posses a high level in the Force, '''Lightsaber Combat: '''When it comes to Lightsaber combat, Skyla is skilled in utilizing '''Form I: Shi-Cho, Form III: Soruesu, and Form VI: Niman as her main forms, making a hybrid of the 3 forms allowing her to contend with Lightsaber duelists and blaster wielding foes Marksmanship: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Timid Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Aristrocrats Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond protectors Category:Protective Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Dragon Riders Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Harmonizers Category:Monarchs Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:642th Crystal Legion Category:Jedi Healers Category:Healers